Armorium
'Armorium' *'Title: '''The Armorium of the Ghosts of Retribution *'Moniker: ' *'Commander:' Master of the Forge Seran Notable Techmarines *Master of the Forge Seran *Techmarine Praxis *Techmarine Actium *Techmarine Destros *Techmarine Simmer Former Techmarines *Master of the Forge Prinium ''(deceased) Available STC patterns STCs are required to purchase non-standardised equipment. Standardised equipment includes things like common Rhino-Chassis tanks and various marks of Power Armour. *Retribution Pattern Baneblade *Deus Pattern Thunderhawk *Anchor-class Space Station *Destructor-class Space Fortress *Revenant Pattern Powered Armour *Astartes-Pattern Teleportarium array * Malcador Defender Chapter Inventory See General Chapter Inventory for current machinery operated. Chapter Forge Light Vehicles/Walkers *Land Speeder Tornado - 5 Wealth - 1 Year *5x Land Speeder Tornado - 22 Wealth - 1 Year *Land Speeder Storm - 5 Wealth - 1 Year *5x Land Speeder Storm - 22 Wealth - 1 Year *Land Speeder Typhoon - 8 Wealth - 1 Year *5x Land Speeder Typhoon - 34 Wealth - 1 Year *10x Warbike - 10 Wealth - 1 Year *50x Tarantula Sentry Gun - 10 Wealth - 1 Year *25x Tarantula Hyperios AA Platform - 10 Wealth - 1 year Transport Vehicles *Rhino Transport - 10 Wealth - 1 Year *5x Rhino Transport - 45 Wealth - 1 Year *Razorback Transport - 12 Wealth - 1 Year *5x Razorback Transport - 55 Wealth - 1 Year *Drop Pod - 2 Wealth - 1 Year *10x Drop Pod - 18 Wealth - 1 Year Heavy Vehicles *Predator Destructor - 25 Wealth - 2 Years *Predator Annihilator - 25 Wealth - 2 Years *3x Predator Tank (any types) - 65 Wealth - 2 Years *Thunderhawk Gunship - 35 Wealth - 4 Years *Thunderhawk Transporter - 15 Wealth - 4 Years *3x Thunderhawk Transporter - 40 Wealth - 4 years *Retribution Pattern Baneblade - 150 Wealth - 6 Years Mass produced armour and equipment are cheaper than individually ordered pieces. For example if you are initiating a scout into a space marine his equipment will cost 2 Wealth on the spot. But if you would order a batch of power armour to be made and give it some time, it will decrease cost to 1.7 Wealth per suit of Armour. Note that whilst only the armour is named, the prices include all the standard equipment for the marine. *Carapace Armour (10) - 8 Wealth - 1 Year *Power Armour (10) - 17 Wealth - 1 Year *Revenant Armour (10) - 85 Wealth - 2 years *Jump Pack (10) - 17 Wealth - 1 Year *Devastator Heavy Weapon (10) - 35 Wealth - 1 Year *Heroic Honours - 10 Wealth - Immediate *Crozius Arcanum - 10 Wealth - Immediate *Force Weapon - 10 Wealth - Immediate Alternative manufacturers There are numerous other places and organisations that can supply you with the equipment you need. Some of them are more competent than others, some will provide their services free of charge, others will try to profit from you. Nestorium This gigantic forge world is known for it's unorthodox research techniques. It's strengths are mass production and custom innovation. For patterns requiring the most advanced technology and artisanstry Nestorium is cheaper though slower, as they have easier access to required materials but cannot devote skilled Magi to sole projects. Conversely with more well-known patterns Nestorium's outstanding mass production facilities can churn them out both swiftly and cheaply, but require a large initial order. *Retribution Pattern Baneblade (1) - 120 Wealth - 10 years *Revenant Armour (10) - 70 Wealth - 5 years *Unique Relic Weapon (1) - 25 Wealth - 5 years *Power Armour (500) - 250 Wealth - 2+d3 years *Predators (10) - 200 Wealth - 2+d3 years *Thunderhawks (10) - 300 Wealth - 2+d3 years GoR WW.png|Mars pattern Mark IIb Whirlwind in Ghosts of Retribution livery GoR Razorback.png|Ghosts of Retribution Razorback with twin-linked heavy bolter Repair Mechanics The machinery and equipment used by the Adeptus Astartes is of the finest quality in all the Imperium. This page outlines the various mechanics behind the recovery and/or repair costs, times and likelihoods of all the armours and vehicles used by the Ghosts of Retribution. 'Armour' When a Space Marine is killed, the fate of his armour and weapons (unless he suffered a distinctive death that has clearly discernable effects on his equipment) comes down to the roll of a d100. For large scale losses, we can simply use variable percentages, for example, if many suits of Power Armour were lost, 5+d10% would be irrecoverable, a further 10+d10% would be damaged, and the rest would be recovered. Carapace Armour: '''Recovered completely on <61, lost on 61+ '''Power Armour: Recovered completely on <76, recovered and requiring 1W on repairs on 76-90, lost on 91+ Devastator Heavy Weapon: Recovered completely on <76, recovered and requiring 2W on repairs on 76-90, lost on 91+ Jump Pack: Recovered completely on <76, recovered and requiring 1W on repairs on 76-90, lost on 91+ Terminator Armour: Recovered completely on <81, recovered and requiring 5W of repairs on 81-99, lost on 100 'Vehicles' When a vehicle is knocked-out by anything less than a Destroyer-type weapon (or excessive use of non-Destroyer-type weapons for the express purpose of rendering the vehicle unsalvageable), field repairs can be attempted by a techmarine using the techmarine's tech-use skill and any modifiers deemed applicable (negative for excessive damage, positive for having assistance etc.). If successful the vehicle is back in action, though possibly at reduced functionality. Such reduced functionality would be completely repaired once the immediate fight is done. Note: The Rhino is a famously reliable and easy-to-repair vehicle. Tech-use tests to repair Rhinos receive a +20 bonus. If field repairs are impossible or failed, then the knocked-out vehicle can be returned to the Chapter Forge and repaired to complete functionality at a cost dependent on the Forge's level of development (between 25-50% of the vehicle's original build cost), as well as 1 year of repair time. Specialised Equipment 'Master of the Forge Wargear' The Conversion Beamer, also called a Conversion Beam Projector, is an incredibly rare and deadly antimatter-based pre-Heresy archaeotech weapon most likely developed during the Dark Age of Technology. A Conversion Beamer is usually only wielded by a Space Marine Chapter's Master of the Forge or, in rare cases, agents of the Inquisition. Astartes Conversion Beamer (Heavy, 100m, S/–/–, Damage Varies, Penetration Varies, Clip 4, 2 Full) Conversion Beamers are more powerful at long ranges as they can absorb more matter into the blast’s strength before it hits. At distances of up to 15 metres, it does 1d10+9 Damage and has a Penetration of 2. Over that distance and up to Short Range, it does 3d10+9 Damage with a Penetration of 8 and gains the Felling Quality. Against targets further than Short Range it does 6d10+12 Damage with a Penetration of 14 and possesses the Felling and Blast(2) Qualities. 'Techmarine Wargear' *'Artificer Power Armour' - A Techmarine's Power Armour is modified to accommodate their cybernetic enhancements and their backpacks are upgraded with several Servo-arms. Their armour is painted the rust red of the Adeptus Mechanicus, but their Chapter badge is retained and displayed on one of the shoulder plates, so as not to anger the armour's Machine Spirit. *'Servo-arm '- Servo-arms are powerful manipulators tipped with crushing pincers, useful for field repairs and punishing enemies. Ports for these detachable appendages are installed at the shoulder, and the Battle-Brother’s armour must also be upgraded with more powerful gyro-stabilisers to use one effectively. A Servo-arm can lift one side of a Rhino APC to repair a broken tread link. A Servo-arm can extend up to 1.5 metres. The limb’s gripping mandibles allow the Techmarine to lift heavy objects or anchor himself in an emergency. Astartes Servo-arms are more than just repair tools, and make deadly weapons. Techmarines can also use this powerful tool to crush the skulls of those enemies that come too close. *'Servo-harness' - A Servo-harness is in essence multiple Servo-arms combined into one larger augmetic contraption. The multiple arms jutting from the Techmarine's back wield a large variety of tools and weapons, granting him a greater capacity for both field repairs and the destruction of Mandkind's enemies. Like a Servo-arm, a full Servo-harness integrates with the Techmarine’s Power Armour and is controlled through the same spine interface that makes him one with his Power Armour. The whole contraption radiates from a boosted Power Armour fusion backpack capable of powering both the suit and the innumerable components of the Servo-harness. The composition of each such cluster of auxiliary limbs is unique, customised with the tools most preferred by its previous owners for tending to Machine Spirits and laying waste to the God-Emperor’s enemies. Some bear only a few appendages, while others are great spiders of diagnostors, interface tines, drills, weapons, plasma cutters, and even more arcane elements that future inheritors may struggle to fully understand. At a minimum, a Servo-harness consists of two Servo-arms, a Combi-tool, a Fyceline Torch and a Plasma Cutter. The Fyceline Torch is normally used for welding but its adaptable nozzle allows it to spit gouts of flame like a Flamer, while the Plasma Cutter can slice through a metre of adamantine plating up to 20 centimetres thick in a standard minute, and can also be used to project bolts of incandescent plasma upon any foolish enough to come close. The ingenious Machine Spirit (Artificial Intelligence) of a Servo-harness is capable of far more sublime communion with its master than a simple Servo-arm, and a Techmarine who has mastered the subtleties of this tool can deliver a staggering amount of blows at once with his multiple appendages, or fire multiple weapons at once without pause. *'Bolter' - Techmarines make use of the standard ranged weapon of the Space Marines. *'Omnissian Power Axe (Astartes Pattern)' - Often carried by Techmarines to show their devotion to the Omnissiah, this weapon has a long, staff-like body tipped with half of the circular Cog Mechanicum icon. The symbol forms a blade and is sheathed in a power field. Arcs of energy illuminate the ridged blade and light the skull’s eyes with a hungry glow, leaving little doubt that — even while covered with inscribed circuitry indicating its sacred nature — this religious icon is also a deadly weapon in a Space Marine’s powerful hands. The Omnissian Axe also functions as a Combi-tool.